tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Bendasmus
Bendasmus is a RED Camouflage-themed Femscout TF2 Freak created by youtube user Hellman aka UselessTeam. Her theme is Civilization V OST - Askia Peace Theme. Origin Bendasmus is a chaot born in the Town of Thundering Rocks. Her mother, Alveig, the Lightning of the West, was busy, so Bendasmus had to take care of herself. She signed up for a university of chaos magic. She dabbled in sorcery and mastered it, learning every single sorcery spell. Alas, she couldn't master anything else, so she specialised in sorcery. But when she saw her mother arguing with Krogerd, the Hammer of the East, she was angered to see her mother upset. She defeated and killed Krogerd in the Ether Duel. Her mother was enraged, since Krogerd was a respectable Chaot leader. Bendasmus was abandoned and exiled. Out of rage she destroyed her entire kind with her destructive spells. She entered the World of Freaks by following SynthetMedic into a portal, although she wasn't unaware of him. They eventually encountered and immediately attacked each other due to a conflict. One is a maddened chaot who was exiled, the other is a Mad Genius who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals, of course they fought! Bendasmus won and didn't kill SynthetMedic only due to Synthesia's intervention. She is still wandering around the Freak World, burning anyone to ash. Appearence and Personality She is a RED Camo-wearing Femscout wearing the Crone's Dome and wealding a Freedom Staff. She is quite the Flamboyant and Destructive type of a freak. She wants to see chaos around herself. Everything in flames, destroyed, ruined. But when she likes the person she sees, she may try to flirt with him/her instead. But she does it in her own way. Abilities She has all sort of chaotic sorcery at her disposal. All the Chaot Sorcery spells from Etherlords 2. She wields a total of 21 chaosian spells varying from a little zap to a powerful comet. Here they are, shortly described, and in alphabetical order: 'Annihilation - ' Everything around Bendasmus goes up in flames, damaging her too if any freak gets caught in them. 'Ash Storm - '''Summons an Ash Storm, blinding her foes. '''Burning Graves - '''Bendasmus burns her foe with damage based on his/her kill count. That count is reset afterwards. '''Call Lightning - ' A stronger Zap. '''Cannibalism - '''The flame consumes a dead body, healing Bendasmus' wounds. '''Catastrophe - '''Electrical overload damages her and the closest enemy to her. '''Comet - '''A massive comet falls down on a single target. '''Disintigrate - '''Able to take out enemies by relocating them back to their base. '''Earthquake - '''Summons an strong, but brief earthquake, damaging all non-flying enemies. '''Ethereal Resonanse - '''Any damages she takes will be taken by the attacker, but multiplied by 2. Only works for the first attack, then the spell goes away. '''Fire Wave - '''Sends a wave of fire towards her enemies. '''Firestorm - '''A stronger version of Fire Wave. '''Geyser - '''A minor buff to her spells '''Lightning Storm - '''Lightning strikes random enemies, can hit her as well. '''Polymorph - '''Instant kill a non-freak, healing her for the percentage of health that the victim had. '''Rift - '''Major fire damage to a single target. '''Tremor - '''Stronger Earthquake, that also doesn't deal her the damage. '''Volcano - '''A major buff to her spells. '''Whirling Ashes - '''Kills a non-freak and destroys any positive buffs that the opposing freak had. '''Winds of Flame - '''Sends out fireballs towards any flying freak. '''Zap - '''Pitiful lightning damage. Essentially, a spam attack. Weaknesses Aside from sorcery, she didn't master any other kind of magic. She cannot summon creatures or cast enchantments, so her power is limited. Trivia Bendasmus is a name randomly made by the creator, a combination of Bend and Merasmus. At first she was actually a zombie, but it was just a placeholder for her. Notable Videos Meeting Bendasmus. The Time of Changes 2. Neo's Sinister Quest Part 1. Events with Familiar Result. Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Magicians Category:Glass Cannons Category:Scouts Category:Female monsters Category:RED Team Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Monsters made by Hellman604